


Бетон

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Драббломини высокого рейтинга 2020 [7]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Dehumanization, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Неудавшаяся принцесса, которая не способна сделаться ведьмой, обречена стать невидимкой.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Ohtori Kanae
Series: Драббломини высокого рейтинга 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894000
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Бетон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Concrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091584) by [AkaUsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa). 



> Бета AlreSnow

Они спрятали Канаэ внутри стен, вынимая только тогда, когда в ее присутствии возникает необходимость. То есть — не особенно часто. 

Ее отец по-прежнему оставался болен, как это и ожидалось. Ее мать приходила часто, но не очень-то хотела с ней видеться, и бедняжка, должно быть, поняла уже, почему — если, утопленная в бетоне, всё-таки могла слышать звуки, доносящиеся из спальни Акио.

Время от времени Анфи слышала, как жалобно всхлипывает Канаэ. Но, с другой стороны, Анфи слышала многое из того, чего не могли слышать другие. Голоса зверей и растений, звуки далеких звезд и скрежет клинков, поющих внутри людей. Иногда Анфи ненадолго вынимала Канаэ наружу — просто чтобы рыдания прекратились. Та задыхалась, дрожа, и отчаянно тянула руки к Анфи.

Подумать только: прежде та боялась ее. Трудно уже было припомнить, как у Канаэ всегда дергался глаз, стоило взглянуть на нее прямо, или как часто она убегала из комнаты под первым пришедшим на ум предлогом, если ее вынуждали остаться с Анфи наедине больше чем на пару минут. Теперь же руки и губы Канаэ обхватывали ее торопливо, голодные до человеческого тепла и прикосновений. У Анфи не слишком-то в избытке было подобного, но она потакала своей невестке, лаская ее волосы и ее плоть. А следом двигалась ниже, и еще ниже, движениями пальцев зажигая огонь в этих мертвых глазах — хотя бы на мгновение. Канаэ тяжело, сбивчиво дышала и улыбалась, льнула к Анфи в надежде на награду. Но если тело Анфи могло становиться холодным, как лезвие меча, то Канаэ была трупом, неспособным дать сколько-то значимого утешения. Впрочем, то же самое можно было сказать и о большинстве других людей. Анфи уповала только на принца. 

У Канаэ не было больше того, что нужно, чтобы оставаться принцессой, но также ей недоставало сил, чтобы сделаться ведьмой. Так что она стала невидимкой, никем среди толпы студентов, бутафорией на заднем плане, вещью внутри стен Отори. Какая судьба была более жалкой, Анфи сказать не могла. 

Со временем девушка стала бояться Акио и реагировала на него даже резче, чем когда-то на Анфи. Одно только его слово или отзвук его шагов — в соседней комнате — и вот она уже дрожала, будто безумная. Само собой, Акио был груб, когда ломал ее, но теперь ей нечего было уже от него бояться — у Акио были гораздо более важные игроки, с которыми можно позабавиться: теперь, когда он полностью вышел на главную сцену. 

По той же самой причине, верно, его не заботило, что делает с нею Анфи — забавы с предметом мебели никак не влияли на основной сюжет. И у Анфи было больше свободного времени, чем раньше, поскольку ее дорогой брат взял на себя заботу о большинстве дел, так что развлекать Канаэ было одним из способов провести это самое время в ожидании финального представления. Даже если Канаэ ничего не могла сделать, чтобы унять бесконечную боль, с ней было не трудно иметь дело, и она была приятной, как всякий питомец. Как только слезы на ее глазах высыхали, она как правило молчала и с удовольствием съедала все, что готовила для нее Анфи. Иногда после секса она клала голову Анфи на колени и оставалась лежать так, словно довольная кошка.

Именно в таком положении они находились, когда из вестибюля донесся голос Утены. Скорее всего, она вернулась из очередной поездки с Акио. Анфи крепко зажмурилась — и мягким, ласковым толчком отправила Канаэ обратно внутрь бетонной стены.


End file.
